jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sekaira/Rzeczywistość zaskakuje
Info na początek: '- Dzieje się to po JWS2' '- dojdą nowe postacie wyjątkowe na swój sposób.' '- Perspektywy będą zmieniane tylko pomiędzy dwoma osobami.' '- Imiona są większość żywcem (za przeproszeniem) zerżnięte z gier i filmów.' '- Opowiadanie będzie romantyczne i też fantasy :D miłego czytania! proszę o szczere komentarze! :D' Rozdział 1 Od zawsze nic się nie liczyłam i dlaczego ma być inaczej skoro jestem sierotą. Mieszkam na Berk a dokładnie pod Berk bo są tam fajne jaskinie, nikt mnie nie toleruje i wychodzę tylko coś czasem zjeść. Nie zawsze tu mieszkałam jak miałam 10 lat to dopiero zaczełam tu mieszkać. Wszyscy mnie wyśmiewają jak widzą bo mam 19 lat a wyglądam na 15 najwyżej, do tego jestem niska i noszę coś w stylu okularów bo nie do końca widzę. Umiem mówić w 2 językach bo podsłuchiwałam tych z innym ziem(Angielski i Polski) Mam na imię Weapon (wymowa ,,Weipon'') i chyba nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiałam, głównie ze strachu. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz wychodzę do miasta zobaczyć czy znajdę jakąś prace bo jest taki fajny strój, który chciałabym kupić, dotąd kradłam skóry i wyszywałam sobie ubrania ale ten strój jest i ze skóry i z jedwabiu więc nie dam rady. Boję się reakcji innych może dlatego że będą mnie uznawać za demona gdyż mam bladą skórę prawię jak czysta kartka papieru. Do tego oczywiście musiałam się urodzić z czarnymi włosami i oczami jakby tego nie było za mało. Mam włosy rozpuszczone do kolan ale jak zwiąże to jakoś jest, mam też grzywkę na prawy bok. Członków osady znam wszystkie imiona i wiem jak wyglądają i co robią bo czasem ich podsłuchuje. Raz prawie jeden mnie znalazł lecz byłam zbyt zajęta uciekaniem żeby się przyjżeć który to był. Jestem już przy smoczej akademii i idę w stronę miasta i przeszywa mnie strach. Podeszłam do Pyskacza i zapytałam.'' ''- Pyskacz tak?'- zapytałam nieśmiałym głosem' ''-'''Tak a ty jak masz na imi'ę bo nie przypominam sobię żebyś kiedyś tu była. - odparł Pyskacz'' ''- Nie mam imienia i czy jest tu gdzieś jakaś oferta pracy?- Spytałam pełna nadziei'' ''- Może ci nadamy jakieś imię hm? I potrzebują kogoś chyba sprzątanie domów zapytaj wodza bo akurat tu idzie.- Pyskacz wskazał swoim hakiem nadchodzącego Czkawke.'' ''- Nie nie potrzebuje imienia, wódz gdzie? Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie.- Próbowałam się wycofać z tamtąd ponieważ kradłam materiały żeby przeżyć.'' ''- Chyba nic nie przeskrobałaś?- Zapytał przytrzymując mnie Pyskacz.Podszedł do mnie wódz.'' ''- Witaj, nie widziałem tu ciebie wcześniej kim jesteś?- Spytał Czkawka łagodnym głosem.'' ''- Witaj, Jestem tutaj nikim i wiem że mnie nigdy tu nie widziałeś Czkawka.- Oświadczyłam ironicznym głosem'' ''- Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?'' ''- Z nikąd naprawdę ja ja tylko potrzebuje pracy.'' ''- Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię czego się boisz?'' Czkawka zrobił krok ku mnie a ja cofnełam się o krok od niego. ''- Pyskacz zostaw nas samych- Czkawka rozkazał Pyskaczowi a Pyskacz usłuchał i odszedł.'' ''- Wodzu ja naprawdę nic nie wiem.'' ''- O czym nie wiesz?Ty stoisz za tymi kradzieżami?'' ''- O niczym i nie nigdy nie wiem o co ci chodzi.'' ''- No dobra a więc możesz pracować w naszej smoczej akademii moge ci pokazać to miejsce.'' ''- Jako kto mogę tam pracować?'' ''- Narazie możesz tam sprzątać, za co chcesz pracować?'' ''- Za jedzenie a za co można kupić ten nowy strój na rynku czarny ze skóry i jedwabiu?'' ''- Dobrze i za 2 jaki podajże.'' ''- Nigdy się jego nie dorobie prawda?'' ''- Jak będziesz dobrze pracować dziś to dostaniesz i jedzenie i może ci zafunduje ten strój.'' ''- Naprawdę?'' ''- Tak ale z tym wiąże się to że odpowiadasz jak ktoś się o coś pyta zgoda?'' ''- Zgoda.'' ''- Ile masz lat?'' ''- 19.'' ''- Proszę nie kłam.'' ''- Nie kłamię.'' ''- No dobra, z jakiej wyspy jesteś?'' ''- Z tej.'' ''- Niemożliwe.'' ''- Tak'' .- Jak masz na imię? Rozdział 2 - Nie mam imienia - Może chcesz jakieś mieć? - Nie, mów mi Bezimienna. - No dobrze, gdzie masz dom? - Dom? A tak mój dom on jest po drugiej stronie wyspy. - Znam tę wyspę na wylot i to nie możliwe bo tam nie ma żadnych domów. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego bo cie nie znam. - No dobrze to chodźmy zaraz są lekcje w akademii to jak coś posprzątasz. - Idź przodem będę tuż za tobą. Wódz zaprowadził mnie do akademii i fajnie to wygląda z bliska. I jak zwykle Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka się ze mnie śmiali i mieli głupie teksty typu ,,Patrzcie jaka dziwna'' ,,co ona ma przed oczami?'' , , jaka blada haha'' ,,Patrzcie przyszła tu sprzątać'' a na to Czkawka. - Już spokój! To jest jej praca i uszanujcie to.- Powiedział z uniesionym głosem. Widać było zaskoczenie wszystkich bo dawno na nich nie krzyczał. Rozpoczeli zajęcia i narazie nie było co sprzątać więc przyglądałam się ich zajęciom. Ciekawe były bo tym razem trenowali latanie slalomem i nie jeden spadł ze smoka. Jedyny Czkawka się mocno trzymał Nocnej Furii. Bliźniaki znów zaczeli się kłócić między sobą a Sączysmark z Astrid. Śledzik i Czkawka próbowali najpierw rozdzielić bliźniaków bo oni stwarzali większe zagrożenie. Wydawało się że Astrid zaraz zabije Sączysmarka i wydawało mi się że muszę coś zrobić więc podbiegłam do Astrid i zabrałam jej topór. - Oddawaj mój topór dziecko to go zabije!- Krzykneła Astrid Nie odezwałam się tylko pobiegłam do Czkawki i dałam mu topór bo bałam się że Astrid zrobi także coś mi. Astrid podbiegła i staneła obok mnie na co ja schowałam się za Czkawkę ponieważ jestem tak niska że czubkiem głowy ledwo mu wystaje znad ramienia, byłam przerażona. - Co się dzieje?- Spytał Czkawka Astrid zatrzymując ją bo chciała mi coś zrobić. - Ona mi zabrała topór! - Ale ja go mam, chciała tylko was rozdzielić. - No dobra, a teraz oddaj mi go bo chce zabić Sączysmarka! - Co się stało? - Wkurzał mnie. - Ech... Nie mogłam tam dalej stać bo w sumie kłócili się przeze mnie i wybiegłam chowając się za murami akademii. Chciałam pobiec do swojej jaskinki ale smutek i podduszanie mi nie dawały. Miałam przyśpieszony oddech i z każdą chwilą stawał się szybszy zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami i usiadłam opierając się o zewnętrzne mury akademii. Myślałam że już po mnie gdyż oddechu już nie mogłam złapać, przyszedł do mnie Czkawka i ukucnoł obok mnie. - Hej już spokojnie patrz na mnie (Spojżałam na niego) Zrób głęboki wdech przytrzymaj przez sekunde powietrze i wypuść, proszę nie chcę tu zgonów (Zrobiłam tak jak mi kazał). - Przepraszam, to dlatego mnie nigdy nikt nie widział, unikam rozmów i i i spotkani i... przepraszam. - Nie przepraszaj nie masz za co ale przyjdziesz i posprzątasz jak się będziesz dobrze czuła dobra? - Ok. - Odprowadzę cię do domu proszę zaufaj mi, nie możesz sama wracać w takim stanie. - Nie, nikt nie może wiedzieć gdzie mieszkam. - W takim razie zostań w akademii, tak będzie bezpieczniej. - A jak znowu coś się stanie? - Postępujesz słusznie a ja będę takim twoim przyjacielem może być? Chodź - Dziękuje ci za wszystko. - Wstaniesz sama? - Dam sobie radę.- Powiedziałam próbując wstać za pomocą podparcia się o ścianę Lecz jak wstałam to upadłam jakby coś ściągało mnie w dół jak kamień który jest bezsilny i zawsze spadnie a wstanie jeśli ktoś go podniesie. I tak było ze mną bo jak upadałam to Czkawka mnie złapał. - Tak napewno jesteś w świetnej formie.- Czkawka powiedział podnosząc mnie. - Nie musisz mnie nieść. - Ale muszę ci pomóc bo od tego są przyjaciele Bezimienno. Rozdział 3 Czkawka mówiąc to wniósł mnie do akademii i położył w jakimś pomieszczeniu oraz wyszedł. Zostałam ponownie sama w ciemnościach ale przynajmniej teraz odzywam się do jednej osoby (nielicząc Pyskacza). Teraz tylko jemu ufam, zasnełam a kiedy się obudziłam zachodziło właśnie słońce a w Akademii nikogo nie było. W akademii nie ukrywam nie było najczyściej więc wysprzątałam ją aż się błyszczało. Nie miałam jak wyjść z Akademii bo była dosyć solidnie zamknięta. Zaczełam rozmyślać jak wyjść aż nie przyszedł do Akademii Czkawka i jej nie otworzył w nocy. - Bezimienna wstałaś widzę, Odynie jak tu czysto, nigdy tak tu nie było. Przytaknełam na jego słowa. - Nadal mi nie ufasz? Może kiedyś będę miał ten zaszczyt poznania cie lepiej. - Ufam i tak szczerze to tylko tobie, ja nie muszę cię poznawać bo znam cie na wylot. - Jak? - Długa historia. - Jutro mi opowiesz i na rynku znalazłem ten twój strój, oto on (Czkawka pokazał ten super strój) i jest dla ciebie a i wyżywienie jest w tym koszu (Czkawka wskazał kosz przymocowany do jego smoka). - Łał, jutro też wpadne bo tak szczerze powiem że niemam co jeść. - Widać jesteś tak strasznie wychudzona że sama stać czasem nie umiesz, pozwól się odprowadzić do domu. - Szczerze powiem że niemam domu i mieszkam w jednej z tych przytulnych jaskiń pod berk. - To wyjaśnia jasność twojej skóry ale wiesz że tak dalej nie może być? - Czemu nie? W końcu przeżyłam tam te 9 lat. - To ile masz lat wkońcu? - 19 ale nie zawsze mieszkałam pod berk. - To czemu tam zamieszkałaś? - Bo nie radziłam sobie z myślą że jestem sama. - A rodzice? W tym momencie łzy staneły mi w oczach bo przypomniałam sobię ten straszny obraz jak rodziców dopadły smoki. Czkawka już zorientował się o co chodzi. - Była wojna, nie mogłam nic zrobić bo nie mogłam wychodzić z domu, byłam bezsilna. - Spokojnie możesz zostać w akademii na noc w tamtym pomieszczeniu (Wódz wskazał pomieszczenie w którym wcześniej byłam). - Dziękuje ale mogłabym chociarz pójść po rzeczy? - Okej idź, ale widzę cie tu za chwile.- Powiedział Czkawka z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ja również się uśmiechnełam i pobiegłam do mojego skromnego miejsca pobycia, był tam kosz więc spakowałam do niego rzeczy i znowu poszłam do akademii. Otworzyłam wrota od pomieszczenia i wrzuciłam tam moje żeczy. - I co teraz?- rzekłam wzruszając ramionami. - A teraz bierzesz ten strój i tamten kosz i zanosisz do pokojiku a potem robisz co chcesz.- powiedział wskazując pokolei wszystkie rzeczy. Zrobiłam wszystko pokolei i podeszłam do Czkawki. - A jak mi się nie chce wogóle spać to? Bo wiesz niewiem czy w akademii są jakieś zasady. - Tu niema zasad chyba że są zajęcia, nie mam pojęcia może pójdziesz do pokoju i przymierzysz strój? Latałaś kiedyś na smoku? - Na nich się nieda latać są zbyt niebezpieczne. - Zobaczysz a teraz idź, czekam. Weszłam do pokoju i zamknełam się oraz przymierzyłam strój i pasował jakby był specjalnie dla mnie. Wyszłam już w nim a Czkawke chyba zamurowało, podeszłam do niego. - Zatkao kakao hm?- powiedziałam robiąc obrót. - Łał, to znaczy wyglądasz spoko. - Mhmm.. Jak się ockniesz powiedz co i jak z tym smokiem. - Okej już już wszystko dobrze i chodź spodoba ci się. Czkawka wskoczył na Nocną Furię i podał mi ręke której się przytrzymałam wsiadając na smoka. - A teraz obejmij mnie mocno bo nie chciałbym żebyś spadła. - Po pierwsze słabo się znamy po drugie kto by za mną płakał? I po trzecie co ci zależy, no ale dobra. Objełam go żeby nie spaść nie myślcie sobie że coś jest na rzeczy bo nie jest. Rozdział 4 - Trzymasz się? - Nie czuć? - Jesteś taka lekka że nie ale dobra nie spadnij. Szczerbatek wyrwał się do lotu i gdybym się nie trzymała Czkawki to faktycznie bym spadła. Chmury z bliska były jeszcze lepsze niż z daleka czułam jakbym leciała, Patrzyłam w niebo aż poczułam ból okazało się że miałam sztylet nie do końca schowany i trochę wbiłam sobie go w lewy bok nad biodrem. Zaczeła lecieć krew jak go wyciągnełam. - Czkawka ląduj! - Gdzie? - Nieważne poprostu ląduj! Płyneła jakaś łódź z dwoma żaglami więc wylądowaliśmy na niej, Czkawka zesiadł ze smoka i wzioł mnie na ręce. - Błagam niech ktoś nam pomoże- z żalem w głosie powiedział Wódz Berk - Ooo... Czkawka witaj przyjacielu twoja nowa dziewczyna potrzebuje pomocy?- Zapytał Eret - Tak i to nie jest moja dziewczyna - A ma chłopaka? - Zamknij się i daj jakąś tkanine. - Mam skrawek materiału z podartej flagi może być? - Tak, daj. Eret dał Czkawce skrawek materiału a Czkawka dał mi żebym uciskała tym ranę. Czkawka ponownie wsiadł ze mną na Szczerbatka tylko że mnie trzymał na przodzie. Dolecieliśmy na Berk przed wschodem słońca i poszłam do akademii do tego pomieszczenia oraz położyłam się spać. Dwie godziny później obudziły mnie smoki i kłótnie ich właścicieli dochodzące z akademii. Wyszłam z pokoju (byłam ubrana nadal w ten strój) i zobaczyłam całe towarzystwo ze smokami. Wszyscy się zaczeli na mnie patrzeć jakby ducha zobaczyli, na co ja nic tylko wyszłam z akademii i poszłam na plaże po drugiej stronie Berk. Położyłam się na piasku na plecach i położyłam ręce pod głowe (ogarniacie o co chodzi?). Patrzyłam w chmury bo były tam różne kształty a niebo było prawie puste więc tych kształtów nie było za dużo. Tak leżąc marzyłam i zasnęłam, na wystarczająco długo bo jak wstałam to byłam opalona na maksa i prawie sama siebie nie poznałam było już około 20 więc podniosłam się a jak się odwróciłam to zobaczyłam nadchodzącego Czkawke. - Co tu robisz tak późno? (Czkawka) - A ty co tu robisz? - Pierwszy pytałem. - Ja tu jestem bo zasnełam na plaży tak było super - Aha, ja tu co noc chodzę - No dobra - Prawie cie nie poznałem - A no widzisz, bywa ;) - Dzisiaj sobie odpuść zmiane bo jest czysto - Dzięki - To co ty już idziesz tak? Ja zostane jak będziesz mieć sprawę to ja będę albo tu albo u siebie ale raczej tu. - Dobra nie kręć tak szybko się mnie nie pozbędziesz - Ja? Nie no co ty. - mhm... dobra ale jak ty zostajesz to ja też zostaje. - To ja idę gdzie indziej - dlaczego? - No bo chcę wszystko przemyśleć - Przychodzisz na super plaże w nocy żeby myśleć? - Tak - Nic nie wiesz o rozrywce tak? - Ja? No co ty rozrywka to moje drugie imię - Tak? - Nie ale umiem się rozerwać (chodzi o rozrywkę nie o rozerwanie bez nieporozumień proszę) - Przekonaj mnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania